


Too easy to get used to

by nicvi



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Sam Drake - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, soft, something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicvi/pseuds/nicvi
Summary: Usually he would scoff at anyone trying to push him around like this. Usually he would’ve forgotten them. Usually he wouldn’t be thinking of their next meeting already. Sam Drake realizes that he needs to stop using the word "usually" when it comes to you.
Relationships: Sam - Relationship, Samuel Drake & Reader, Samuel Drake/Original Character(s), Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Too easy to get used to

**Usually he wouldn’t let this happen,** **he would’ve forgotten them. Usually.**

But you were so far from usual, there was not one thing ordinary about you - at least not in his book. Leading Sam to the conclusion that he could act foolishly just this once, that maybe it was okay to break the habit. And as he stared at your still form next to him in bed, softly breathing into his only pillow while he was left with nothing, he longed to touch you again.

**Usually he didn’t meet his lovers at his place,** **he didn’t stay in bed after finishing.** **Usually.**

The thief was surprised with himself. This right here felt - real. As if the two of you belonged in a bed together, sleeping next to each other, breathing the same air. So maybe he could play pretend for a few hours before leaving again to chase whatever treasure was willing to be chased. It wouldn’t hurt anyone. He eyed you cautiously, determining if you really were fast asleep before carefully placing a big hand on your head, gently stroking your hair and testing the waters. It felt soft and silky on his calloused skin. Maybe - just maybe it was okay to push closer to your body, to hold you, to hide his face in your hair while placing soft kisses on the top of your head.

**Usually he didn’t crave this,** **he wouldn’t be thinking of their next meeting already.** **Usually.**

Sam nearly jumped out of bed when he heard your sleepy voice. “This feels really good.”, you said drowsily, a soft sigh leaving your lips before carefully opening one eye and then the other. When you smiled at him he felt his cheeks turning red. “Samuel Drake, are you blushing?”  
“No.”, he replied sternly, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms over his chest. He felt foolish. You laughed quietly and pushed yourself up on your elbows, trying to get a better look at his face. “It’s okay, you were just stroking my hair.”  
“Do I look like some guy who just goes around stroking people’s hair?” You fought the impulse to laugh out loud, knowing it would be the wrong thing to do. Sam’s pride was obviously hurting from this even though you didn't really understand why. It had probably something to do with him and the whole _Not-Made-For-Normal-Thing_. So instead you sat up to lean against the headboard of the bed, extending a hand towards him. “Come here.” At first the tall man didn’t know what he was supposed to do so you grabbed his hand, pulling him closer until his head was laying in your lap.

**Usually he would scoff at anyone trying to push him around like this.**

“I want you to know how good this feels.” With gentle fingers you began stroking his hair, softly massaging his temples all while humming a quiet melody.

**Usually he would be annoyed at someone touching him like this.**

You watched as Sam relaxed, eyes closing and his breathing slowing down. His last thought before falling asleep was the worry that this was way too easy to get used to.

**He would have to forget the word “usually” when it came to you.**


End file.
